User talk:A F K When Needed/Archive 1
First! -->A F K When Needed 23:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Second! Oh, and welcome to GuildWiki. Quizzical 23:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanx -->A F K When Needed 12:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Testing... A F K When 13:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, seing as your previous account had pestilence as a sig picture, I'm betting this is one too. Lemme go and check out the monk skills... BTW, new record for SoO run without perma: 1h 12 minutes, yay!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::GL with that ::and gz --> A F K When 15:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I'm getting the feeling that it isn't a monk skill...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I doubt it's a skill at all. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Viper cracked it tbh A F K When 15:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just noticed... I love how we were all talking about the pic and nobody said they like it =/ A F K When 23:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's purdy. RoseOfKali 00:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::O A F K When 10:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Everlasting Tonic. Right, one Everlasting Tonic... which? Everlasting Phantasmal Tonic Everlasting Unseen Tonic :Ooze tbh. --Macros 18:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's always the ooze with you... while you're here I'd be grateful if you compromise and go with one of the options A F K When 18:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :^ + LOLOL Phantasmal. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sigh... nobody here knows how a Poll works... A F K When 18:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::We know how polls work, however, polls don't work in Monobook with the MW upgrade. You up to date? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::So I heard Phantasmal won A F K When 19:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::They didn't actually. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::GRRR... Nazgir... A F K When 21:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Phantasmal from those two (yes my polls are broken), but I probably want the trapdoor, personally. Cerebral with the Asura mini looked like the most disturbingly adorable thing I've ever seen, though. And welcome back. :) My hunch on the GWW was correct, but I didn't have a clue until you said something. ^_^ RoseOfKali 21:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ty, Rose ::::::::2-1, Nazgir, your evil plan has been revealed and crushed A F K When 21:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Okay... I'll admit I'm surprised... 21:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC)fail A F K When 21:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::"GRRR... Nazgir..." That was undesurved, I only just voted! (for the cool tonic I just bought ofcourse :P )-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It was not, the Phantasmal Tonic is loosing, and it's because of your nefarious schemes. :P :::::::::::And, notice the ":P" A F K When 18:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Moved from: User_talk:A_F_K_When_Needed/Weapon_Skins Hmmm, the blue links are rather hard to read. And if you've clicked them recently, then they're practically unreadable: I didn't even see them at first (I visited them all exept wands through RC first). Perhaps darkening the background colour a bit might be better.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Why Nazgir? Why can't you be happy whit what people give WHY! No don't say anything Nazgir. The Look on your face sayes more than 1000 words. I l♥ve you too. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're hilarious F1!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, the poll... ...failed and I'm saving for my Phantasmal anyway. :P Thanx for taking part, though. A F K When 19:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) '''EPIC FAIL' ...I make a site here @ Wikia...on my very first day I edit my User Page...I break the site...it has a database error...judging by the amount of time since I let them know, Wikia do not seem to be able to fix it... A F K When 20:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Basically, answers has social tools installed, and userpages should do something different than they do on normal wikis. On unanswers, it looks as if the setup had been copied incompletely, so you get neither the social profile nor the userpage - this is broken for all users! Since it is weekend, wikia staff have not been working; they ought to get around to it tomorrow or Tuesday. --◄mendel► 21:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, funny thing is, that wasn't me, then. It was either Angela or some Default person. Oh well, I claim credit for it, 'cause breaking my own user page on the very first day is simply hilarious. A F K When 22:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Come and be unhelpful! Hi all, well, turns out Wikia made a mistake not me... I take credit for it as my version of events is just much more amusing. Anyways, I'd like to invite you all over to UnAnswers @ Wikia. The Main Page explains what it's about fairly well, but you should be able to get the idea from the name. Some notable Users have already been spotted. Come join us, and help by being unhelpful! A F K When 08:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I joined. Hope you like some of my awnsers and/or my question.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanx, I'm sure I will =) A F K When 16:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) MM minipet - opinions appreciated What is the most... um... Necroish... mini pet? Abomination Bone Dragon Lich Lord Necrid Horseman :Oh, no, in case you're wondering, he won't just be a MM. But I still think that they work the best with a Necro, as it's MMing that best suits the... I dunno, theme... of Necros. :P A F K When 14:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Um, the Lich? RoseOfKali 19:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::/Agree with Rose.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I added it... but... I know who he is, but it's really the whole evil, undead kinda thing I'm going for, not a moron who was outsmarted by some agent or other of Abaddon. :P A F K When 12:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) (RI)My apologies to those who voted, adding the Lich restarted the Poll. You of course are enabled to vote again, be it for the same option or a different one. A F K When 12:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Lich is like the most evil, undead thing I can think of, I mean he friggin summons Wraiths and wants to take over the world with a Titan army after singlehandedly destroying an entire kingdom! The whole Abaddon crap was added later, I doubt they had it in mind when they made Prophecies. Anyway, Bone Dragon is one of my favorites, too. Necrid is kind of cool, but too common. :P A Banished Dreamrider or whatever they are, the ghostly version in the UW, would be way cooler, even though they're Mesmers. RoseOfKali 23:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::tbh...WTB MINI RIFT WARDEN A-GO-GO! ::I dunno how to describe it, apparently I'm doing a bad job ::I want something visibly undead, maybe that's a better way of putting it. The Lich isn't a skeleton or whatever, he's just a mutant. A F K When 09:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::The lich is undead. His flesh simply didn't decompose :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::...'visibly''' undead...'' ::::It's a minipet, all I care about is how it looks as I've tried to point out a few times already A F K When 16:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, Abomination looks more like a freaky alien than undead, so I'd go with the Bone Dragon, if only he was a little bigger... But yeah, the Diablo face, the enormous black wings, the long robe, doesn't get more necromantic/evil/devilish than that. :P And he's pretty tall for a mini, so makes him a lot more noticeable, and he waves the wings around. ^_^ (ya ya, me likes how the Lich looks, bite me.) RoseOfKali 18:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: A F K When 18:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't upset me, I want El. Cerebral now! :P RoseOfKali 19:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I'm going to side with the Poll. The Dragon it is. ::::::::*interrupts your correction. The Dragon it is! :P A F K When 19:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC)